justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Show You Off
"Show You Off" is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Epidemyk and has vocals of Eric Bellinger. It is produced by Mally Mall. Snippets were premiered on Mally Mall's podcast. The song is about Selena Gomez Audio Lyrics Justin Bieber (Eric Bellinger) I just wanna show you off (tonight, tonight) I just wanna show you off (tonight) I just wanna show you off (tonight, I'll show you) (tonight, tonight, I'll show you) Almost like I show you off (oh girl) Eric Bellinger Can I take you overseas? Put a couple stamps on your passport, tell me would you like that Stay as long as you want, we don't need no return flight, baby (No matter where we go) Maybe you don't wanna want to take on You can meet my mama (you can meet my mama) Baby, lowkey so chill, you ain't with the drama As the type of girl I want As the type of girl I need But I got you all for myself But I still want the world to see Justin Bieber (Eric Bellinger) I just wanna show you off (Just wanna show you off) I just wanna show you off (show you off, show you off, tonight) (show you off, show you off, yeah) I just wanna show you off (tonight, I'll show you) (tonight, tonight, I'll show you) Or I'll have to show you off (show you baby, oh girl) Epidemik So baby grab your passport And girl you can leave your bank I can buy your outfits in every city we land Shopping trips in Japan Party's off in Dubai A couple things out of Italy I've been dying to try So let's go The jet is ready to roll And follow the sunset Complete you around the globe See I'm the one who used to stand in the spot LED lights We could change it up Baby girl, 'cause you just started the night I'm just crazy, I'm feeling like Dr. Keen Cause baby girl that's my dream To tour the world with my queen Let's tour the world with my queen I'm just saying lil' mama how keeps it real You love the way that it sounds Imagine the way it feels Justin Bieber (Eric Bellinger) I just wanna show you off (I just wanna show you off, tonight) I just wanna show you off (show you off, girl) I just wanna show you off (tonight, I'll show you) (tonight, tonight, I'll show you) Or I'll have to show you off (oh girl) Show you baby I gave you some sunflowers to show you I love ya 'Cause you hate material things If you don't believe me I'll show you in a minute But you gotta trust in me I just wanna show you off (I just wanna show you off, tonight) I just wanna show you off (tonight) I just wanna show you off (tonight, I'll show you) (tonight, tonight, I'll show you) Or I'll have to show you off (oh girl) Show you baby Epidemik So baby we can take flight as soon as you take my hand I'll take you to the Neverland And promise you'll never land 'Cause baby that's the plan I get you to understand Damn, I'm hoping you understand That I deserve you And you deserve me We're both of us here together Ain't no better place to be No, there ain't no better place to be Thus ride here with me, come on Category:Songs Category:Leaked Songs